


Going Live

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Kai, F/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a boring accounting class, i dunno what to tag this its my problem i have with kim jongin as a person the end, inappropriate use of chanyeols mic, lots of fiddling with body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: user kinkykai is now live





	1. Part 1

You had never been picky with your choice of pornography to get off from. You had your favorite categories, of course, who didn’t? You had your “go to” videos and genres, but every now and then you wanted to browse a bit more. What were the hot videos on the home page and where would it lead you? Yes, you pornhub deep dived, but how else did people explore what they liked and disliked? 

Regardless, that was how you ended up down the hole of webcam videos. You were surprised that there were quite a few popular users who consistently posted. Well, re-posted their live shows. You were curious as you clicked a few that looked promising. One guy in particular had caught your eye with the username kinkykai. He never showed his face, but his body was divine and you wondered how someone so attractive could possibly need to post videos of themselves masturbating on the internet. You weren’t about to complain, not when he had six videos posted.

It was the way his body writhed on his computer chair, and the low tone of his moans as he spoke some dirty talk or responded to the livechat during his shows. His body was muscular, but not so much that it was only thick muscles. He was just….lean. His dick was nice too, but his butt? Out of this world. You blew through his archive in two days (it was the weekend, okay?) and soon found yourself on his Chaturbate profile. 

Next scheduled liveshow starting in 2 hours.

Well then. It was fate, you just happened to be home, not doing anything for the entire evening? Why not bunker down and make a night of watching a dude get off on the internet to a live audience? As you scrolled through his profile you noticed the links to his other social media accounts, apparently he was quite popular on instagram as well. 

He went by the name of Kai, a bisexual Performance Arts major that was working his way through college. That meant he was around your age and a small thrill went up your spine. He never showed his face, his instagram was mostly food and him standing shirtless in his bathroom mirror with an emoji cropped over his face, but he was still so attractive. You were pretty sure he must have the ugliest face in the world to be so determined to hide it. Plus no one with a body that nice should have a good looking face it just wasn’t fair.

At least, that’s how you made yourself feel better.

The notification of him going live snapped you out of your thoughts and you quickly switched tabs and got comfortable in your bed. You set your laptop off to the side and leaned against your pillows, ready to make an evening of it. You were watching as a guest, not brave enough to make yourself known even with the fake account you made with the website. You watched as many people, men and women both, began chatting in the live chat box in the corner of the screen. You shut the chat option, not wanting to be distracted from the adonis of a man who had just seated himself at his computer desk.

He was wearing bright blue boxer shorts with little brown dogs all over them. They were far too cute to be pressed up against his taut stomach and flawless skin. You watched as his fingers lazily rubbed over his stomach and chest as his other hand worked his laptop. You were mesmerized by the simple action, almost sure you could watch him all day and he didn’t even have to do anything dirty. 

Kinkykai was never very chatty, something you normally appreciated for anyone else other than him. You weren’t the only one to think so. The comments on most of his videos consisted of begging him to do an ASMR of some kind, dirty or not. His voice was low and rumbly as if he always was on the cusp of a nap.

“Wow, there’s 250 of you already?” He chuckled as if the thought embarrassed him. You knew it was all an act. Anything that came out of his mouth sounded sweet and innocent until his hand was in his pants. The man should be illegal, no one should be able to put on such an innocent act while looking the way he did doing sinful things.

Your attention perked when he let out a thoughtful hum, “You guys are always so nice to me.” He murmured softly, “It makes days like today worth it to come home and be able to do this.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you watched him slip the dog boxers off of his hips and down his legs. He was already half hard and you had to remember to close your mouth to keep yourself from drooling. 

His legs and thighs were so hairy, but he was clean and waxed everywhere else. It was almost disappointing imagining his pretty stomach decorated in the dark hair. You weren’t about to complain, though. Not when the man started stroking himself slowly, the contours of his abdominal muscles twitching in reaction to his own movements. 

He let out a low groan as he became fully erect. He wasn’t teasing too much tonight, you noticed. You recalled his earlier comment and wondered if he’d had a bad day. You frowned at the thought, distracted for a moment by it. For some reason the idea of him having a bad day made your heart hurt.

You were brought back by another rumbly moan and watched in awe as tan, lithe fingers stroked his cock. His free hand was teasing his chest and stomach. He slid a finger over one of his nipples and hissed.

You were quick to remove your panties and slide your fingers between your legs. You teased yourself in the same manner he used, following his quick and slow motions that he favored. You couldn’t see his face, but judging by the way his neck muscles contorted, you imagined he had dropped his head back.

You could hear his breathing under the soft sounds his hand was making as he worked it over himself. The free hand moved out of frame and came back with a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his palm and immediately covered his dick in the slippery substance. 

He moaned lowly, “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He concentrated on his head for a bit before moving back down to the rest of his shaft. You found yourself mirroring everything he did, slipping a finger inside of your body and using your other hand to play with your clit. 

Kinkykai was exeptional at edging, always bringing himself (and you) to the brim before stopping. There was something exhilarating and erotic about masturbating with a stranger online. He had you completely enraptured by his every move. His moans only pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

You waited patiently for him, knowing the sight of him reaching climax was well worth the wait. He was close, that much you knew. His thighs twitched with the need for release. His fingers moved faster and you could tell the teasing had come to an end. 

You matched his pace, your eyes taking him in. His chest began to heave and you felt the familiar build up spreading through your limbs. Kinkykai’s moans sang through your earbuds and you watched his hand slow to a stop as his release shot out of him, painting his chest and stomach in white.

You bit your lip, that imagery sending you over the peak. You couldn’t stop the whines that left your mouth as your shook from your own orgasm. You slumped back into your pillows and sighed in unison with him. You smiled at the timing.

He was still catching his breath as he took his fingers and scooped some of his own cum off his stomach. He seemed to look over it a bit before sitting up and leaning towards the camera. For a brief moment you thought he was going to show his face and your heart stopped; you forgot to breath. He didn’t show his entire face, he stopped when his lips were in view. 

His lips. God, they were thick and pink and wow you’d die to know what it felt like to kiss them. 

Kai lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean before putting his hand down and smirking at the camera. 

Your mouth went dry.

“I’ll see you guys next time,” his deep voice spoke, and then the live stream ended.

You sat back in shock. You couldn’t believe how hot this guy was, he had to be a spawn of the devil. You got up and headed to your bathroom to clean up before heading back to your bed. You picked up your laptop and closed the tab, going back to your mundane life of memes and shitposts.


	2. Part 2

You hated the first day of classes. The anxiety that came with finding the right classroom, choosing the right seat, finding out if your professor would be a total jerk or not. You were in a prerequisite class; accounting. You hated accounting and pretty much anything to do with numbers in general. However, you were stuck here for the next Monday and Wednesday for the time being.

You found the class fairly empty and chose a seat towards the middle. You had found it made you seem more open to learning, and the professors were less likely to call on you for the dreaded class participation half of them required. You settled in, pulling out a folder and notebook that you had designated for this class.

You watched someone come in from the corner of your eye. They paused in the doorway for a moment before heading right towards you. You felt them sit next to you and sighed inwardly. Who the fuck sits next to someone when they classroom is still mostly empty?

You spared your neighbor a glance, startled when he looked up at you at the same time. He smiled and it was the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen. You tried to return it, although yours was significantly more awkward. You both turned back to your desks and you swallowed down a huge sigh. He was hot. Ridiculously hot, it was unfair for anyone to be that attractive.

You distracted yourself with your phone until the professor walked in and began the class. It was the normal first day of class discussion. A syllabus was passed around to go over together. No phones, no food, no cheating; every class was the same. You eventually drowned the professor out in favor of doodling on the corners of your notebook with hearts and flowers.

“On page six there’s an important assignment we’re going to discuss today. I want you all to pair off into groups of two. Each group will be assigned a business and as we complete certain chapters of the book you will have assignments to complete. Eventually this will build up into a financial analysis of the business. This project is your total homework and final exam grade, so please be mindful of this.” She droned on a bit more details, but you couldn’t hear her over the sound of your own panic in your head.

What kind of professor still assigned partners and did group assignments? The worst professor, that’s who. This was your nightmare, you were far too socially awkward to try to speak to anyone. 

“There are an even number of you in here so this should work just fine. I’ll give you ten minutes to find a partner and exchange contact information with them. Set up your first meeting as the first assignment is due next Monday.”

You felt the blood slowly draining from your head. You wanted to pass out from anxiety. You watched people begin pairing up and you weight your options of dropping the class altogether. 

You heard someone clear their throat next to you and you turned to find the hot guy smiling nervously at you.

What the hell was he nervous about? Maybe you looked worse than you felt.

“You want to partner up?” He asked you.

Did you actually pass out? Were you in some weird unconscious dream right now? He was staring at you expectantly and you realized he was actually waiting for your answer. You finally got it together and nodded. “Yeah,” you answered him, “Yeah that would be great.”

He smiled broadly, he seemed relieved. You thought you must have imagined it, but then he laughed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, I’m kind of awkward. I hate group projects.”

You felt yourself relax slightly, “Me too.” You told him honestly. “Do you want to exchange numbers?”

He nodded and pulled his phone out. He unlocked it and handed it to you. You added yourself, telling him your name as you did. You handed him your phone and he proceeded to do the same. 

“I’m Jongin.” he told you with another heart stopping grin. 

“When are you free?” You asked him. “I don’t have anything after this class, but Tuesdays and Thursdays are full for me.”

He mulled it over, “I can’t tonight, I have to work. I can do Wednesday though. Want to go to the coffee shop next to the library after class?”

You nodded, “That works for me.”

He smiled at you again, “I like your drawings by the way, they’re cute.” He lifted his own notebook. The first thing you noticed was his awful handwriting. The second was the little bear he had drawn on the top of the page. It was crying and had a small speech bubble that said “I’m hungry!”

You laughed out loud, “Aw,” You looked up at him and smiled teasingly, “you should have had breakfast!” 

He chuckled, “I’d rather sleep in.” He admitted.

“Honestly? Same.” You said.

The professor announced that she was moving on to chapter one and you both turned your attention back to the front of the room. Your nervousness had almost gone completely in the process of talking to Jongin. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but you couldn’t place it. Perhaps it was his modelesque good looks that had your head swimming and confused.

Regardless, you couldn’t complain too much about group projects when your partner looked like that.

Since Mondays were such a slow day for you, you were looking forward to going home and enjoying some afternoon alone time. After this first week of classes, you’d be drowning in homework once again. You needed to take advantage of the quiet time while you had it.

You wished you hadn’t gotten in the habit of checking kinkykai’s page, but it had become a part of your routine now. Had he updated or posted anything new? He hadn’t been on instagram in awhile, you wouldn’t admit to being disappointed in that fact.

You hadn’t been expecting anything, but were pleasantly surprised to find a message on his profile.

Hey guys! Since school has officially started back up for me, I won’t be on as much. So tonight I’m going to put on a special live, one that has been highly requested. See you tonight--Kai

Your heart rate increased in excitement. What was this highly requested video? There had been so many good requests you’d seen in his comment section. Any of them would drive you crazy to watch, but really the man could do anything and it would get you off.

You noticed that he would be on in 30 minutes so you quickly set up your laptop and bed, making yourself ready for whatever show he’d put on for you today.

When the notification of him going live popped up, you were quick to click on it At first he wasn’t on the screen, but then you watched him walk in wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts low on his hips. He was adjusting something above the screen, his arms moving in a way that had your stomach churning already. 

He wasn’t even doing anything sexual; you were so far gone.

Suddenly you could hear something very clearly rubbing against a microphone before you saw the mic enter the frame. Kai sat down at his desk, the end of the mic sitting right in front of his perfect pink lips. You couldn’t see his face, but that was perfectly fine with you. The rest of him was gorgeous enough, you weren’t sure you could handle seeing his whole face.

He seemed to be adjusting a few more things before he finally smirked playfully towards the camera. “Hello.” He whispered, “You guys wanted to hear my voice in ASMR, right?”

He paused, clearly reading the responses in his chat, he chuckled lowly. “To be honest, this is my friend’s mic. He let me borrow it, he’d throw a fit if he knew what I was using it for.” His words were nothing but low whispers. He wasn’t speaking in a sexual manner, but you were already wet just listening to him.

“How was my first day of classes? Boring to be honest.”

You loved the idea that you both started school on the same day. Your schedules and life seemingly matching up just a bit. 

“So….what do you want me to talk about or do?” He had a hint of his innocent side, but he was clearly trying to keep his voice low and steady. 

“Dom or sub? I fancy myself a switch.”  
“Favorite kink? Sensory play on me or my partner. Also edging.”

You smiled, anyone could have guessed the edging.

“Do I have a favorite porn genre? Not really. I’m not one for porn to be honest. I like being on this side of the lense.” he bit his bottom lip and chuckled, “Maybe I should add exhibitionist to that kink list.”

You did something you had never done since watching Kai; you opened the chat. It was flooded with comments and spam and you wondered how he was even choosing questions to answer. 

“Do I like dirty talk? Sometimes.” A pause. “You want to hear it? Maybe in a bit, be patient.” He was smirking again. Damn, what a slight tilt of his lips could do to you.

“My favorite color is green.”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“I’ve had three sexual partners.”  
“No one in my life knows I do this.”  
“I’m not ashamed, I just like the anonymity of it all.”  
“My favorite food is chicken.”  
“I don’t have any tattoos.”

“The kinkiest place I’ve had sex was a restroom in a dingy bar….I do not recommend it. It was pretty gross.” He laughed at himself and you took that moment to be brave.

What’s your favorite pet name to use? You clicked send and watched it get swept away with the handfuls of other questions and comments. 

“My favorite pet name? Honey.”

Your breath caught in your throat. He saw it. He saw it and he answered it. Your fingers shook as you typed once more.

“Why honey?” He answered your ask almost instantly, you were shocked. “All my friends call me a bear. Bears love honey.”

That was so cute what the fuck was this guy? You shut off the chat, your heart unable to handle interacting with him anymore. 

“Let me ask you all something.” His tone changed, and you waited eagerly. “Are you guys sweet like honey?” He lifted his arm, adjusting the camera angle until it only showed his chest and lap. The mic was lowered, you could still hear his light breathing as he shed himself of his shorts, leaving him naked before you.

“You wanted dirty talk? Here’s what we’re going to do.” His fingers slid up and down his thighs softly and you watched him come to life. “You are going to do this with me, understand? Take your pants off, but don’t touch yourself yet.”

You obeyed him without a second thought. Pulling down your shorts and panties, tossing them off your bed to deal with later. 

“Did you do that for me? You listen so well, honey.” His soft whispering voice was almost like a purr, it sent goosebumps over your skin. “You like watching me touch myself don’t you?” 

You shuddered, you wouldn’t be in this exact position if you didn’t. You closed your eyes for a moment, imagining him there with you as his words echoed in your mind. 

“Touch yourself for me.” He whispered.

You did as you were told, sliding a hand in between your legs and finding yourself wet already. You teased your clit slowly, knowing he had started stroking himself by the sounds coming through your earbuds.

“Mm...just like that, honey. Go slow, I want you to feel everything I’m doing to you right now.”  
You kept your eyes closed, enjoying the sounds and letting your imagination run wild. Imaging him there, imaging his hands in place of yours, imaging his lips near your ear as he whispered dirty things into your ear. Your hips rocked against your fingers as you kept the touches light and slow. 

“You’re so good for me,” Kai kept going. He moaned lowly, “You make me so hard. I just want to be inside of you.”

You slipped a finger inside of you, quickly bringing in a second to fill you further. You had to bite your lip to keep quiet. He’d never talked this much before, and not watching him was doing more to you than it ever had before. 

“Do you like that?” He whispered, “the idea of me buried deep inside of you?” He moaned, louder this time. “You feel so fucking good, honey. So so good for me.”

You whimpered, either he was good at dirty talk or he was enjoying this just as much as you were. You didn’t care how many other people were watching. It felt as though it was just you, you gave yourself the luxury of imagining it. Picturing it just this once. Him and you, his beautiful cock filling you up so perfectly as he thrusted in and out of you.

You moved your hand to the sound of his, he was already going so fast, you had a feeling he wasn’t going to last as long tonight. You didn’t care, you were close too.

He groaned, “God, you’re so soft. Moan for me, let me hear how good I make you feel.”

You couldn’t, your roommate wasn’t supposed to be home for another couple hours, but you didn’t want to risk it. You wanted to though, you’d scream for him if he asked. 

“Do you want to cum with me? We can cum together. I want that, I want to feel you clench down around me as I fill you up.” 

You arched your back as your fingers curled inside of you. God, you wanted that too. You were so close, you could barely catch your breath as you continued moving your fingers inside of you. 

“Fuck,” He whispered, “I’m so close.”

You could hear his hand sliding over his erection over and over. You matched his pace and you really weren’t sure you were going to last any longer.

“Fuck fuck, cum with me. Cum now.” He spoke louder, following it with a guttural moan and the sound of his hands moving stopped. You let yourself go, swimming over the edge of bliss with him, imagining him inside of you, his cock twitching with release. Your body froze in the feeling of euphoria, your back lifted off the bed, and you had to cover your mouth to keep from making any noise.

Your eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light of your bedroom as you listened to Kai catch his breath.

“You did so well, honey.” He whispered softly.

You whimpered again, this man was going to be your death.

You finally looked back to your laptop to see him slouched back into his chair, clearly spent. He suddenly snorted and pulled the mic down. “Oh shit, my friend is going to murder me.” 

You watched one of his fingers swipe a bit of cum off the mic and he wiped it across his abs. He started giggling, actual giggles. You couldn’t stop your own smile from spreading across your lips. 

He finished cleaning off the mic and pulled it back up to his lips out of frame. “I hope you all enjoyed that.” He laughed shyly, “I’m not that good at dirty talk, you flatter me.” He whispered.

You rolled your eyes, he was back to shy boy and you really didn’t understand how he had just given you one hell of an orgasm.

“I’m sorry I’m not sure when my next show will be, but I’ll keep you posted, okay? Thank you guys for all the compliments. I hope you have a nice week!” He signed off, leaving you breathless and mind blown on your bed.

School was hard enough without some sort of release, you were kind of bummed that your best release just logged off with no date of return.


	3. Part 3

“Okay, so here’s the list of expenses we were given to list and track with the bookkeeping techniques we went over today.” Jongin slid the packet over to you and you picked it up to review it carefully. 

“Okay, why don’t we build the spreadsheet while we’re here, and then we can split up the formal questions we have to answer and turn in on Monday?” You asked him, setting the paper down and pulling out your laptop.

He nodded in agreement, sipping on his frozen smoothie as he watched you startup your computer. “Do you know anything about Hype?”

Each group had been given a business to “represent” for their accounting assignments. Although, it didn’t really matter as the professor was assigning created expenses and situations for you to apply to. “No,” You answered him, “but I think it’s mostly for us to have a shell to work with. We have their motto and their general business needs so it helps us apply those different concepts we discussed in class this morning.”

He nodded, “That makes sense. What’s your major?”

“Business Administration. I’m not sure what exactly I want to do, this major covers a lot of core classes and is a good starter. Although, I really hate numbers. Accounting is not my thing.”

He laughed, “I hear you. I’m majoring in Performing Arts, but I want to understand the business side of things too. I want to open my own studio one day.”

“Wow, that’s ambitious. It’s cool that you know what you want to do.”

He gave you a playful grin, “Too bad you’re bad at numbers, I could have hired you as my accountant.”

You scoffed and picked up your coffee for a sip to hide your blush. You hadn’t even been with Jongin for an hour and you felt as though your heart was going to beat out of your chest. The two of you had left class together and walked to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. However, once you watched him inhale a bagel and half of his smoothie in under 10 minutes he got more life to him. He started more conversations, and not just about the project. 

There was something about him that was enrapturing. His brown eyes were always drawing you in, distracting you from your purpose and goal of getting homework done as quickly as possible and getting out of there. Jongin was cute, way too cute and you could foresee yourself crushing pretty hard.

So, you avoided looking at him as much as possible. You grabbed the packet again and began creating the spreadsheet for tracking the expenses of the business. You explained to him everything you were doing as you went along; the way you formatted it, the formulas you used to calculate different sums, which he seemed to follow along with. He was incredibly smart, which only made things worse.

Someone this hot should not also be ridiculously nice and smart as hell. The world was unfair.

The two of you moved through the first assignment of your project quickly, but you knew it was just the beginning of the semester. The harder things were to come later, this was nothing but a warm up. You both set up plans to sit in the same coffee shop every Wednesday after class to stay on top of the homework assigned to you.

You were surprised how easily you made it through hanging out with Jongin without having a heart attack. You were going to need a lot of coffee to get through this.

The first week of school went relatively smoothly. You were taking four classes this semester and you felt as though you had a pretty good handle on what you were getting yourself into. The weekend you spent catching up on all of the homework for the week and sleeping when you could. Sunday night came around you were ready to relax and binge-watch a lot of really bad television shows. You ordered some food in and settled back. 

You were four episodes deep when your phone notified you of a new email. You saw where it was from and immediately grabbed your laptop to open the Chaturbate website.

Yes, you had signed up for email alerts from kinkykai. Yes, you knew how deep and slightly pathetic that left you. You didn’t care...that much.

Regardless, Kai was going live and you were excited as hell to see him.

You logged on the website, heart fluttering at the sight of the bare chested boy with tight black jeans that stole your breath away. It had only been a week without seeing him and you clearly forgot how gorgeous he was.

“I know I said I’d be on less from school, but I drunk ordered something Friday night and I figured I’d share it with you guys.”

His low, flirty voice was already sending tingles through your entire body.

You watched him reach out of frame and come back in with a fleshlight. You sat straight up in your bed and grabbed a hold of your laptop to get a closer look. Kai laughed, sounding almost nervous as he fidgeted with the toy. “I’ve actually never used anything like this before,” he admitted. “I’ve always wanted to, and apparently drunk me decided to make this happen.” He chuckled nervously again and you hated how cute and soft he was while holding a sex toy.

He put the toy on his desk and leaned back in his computer chair. His fingers slid up and down his stomach and chest. God, his hands were beautiful. Why was everything about this man so attractive?

“Wow, you guys are really into this.” He sat up a little bit. “Good. We’ll all enjoy ourselves tonight.”

It was like a flick of a switch, the immediate change of his tone and demeanor gave you goosebumps. You never would be able to understand how he turned it on so quickly. His hands were on his thighs, rubbing against them slowly. You knew it was his favorite way of turning himself on. You loved fantasizing about digging your nails into those thighs.

“You guys really like these jeans on me, huh?” He stood up and turned around slowly.

Fuck.

Fuck, his ass, his everything.

When he turned back around to face the camera his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. You watched as he slowly started rolling his hips. He was sliding the pants down so slowly, you couldn’t look away, barely blinking as you watched him.

He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He chuckled, his sinfully low chuckle and you knew you were already so wet for him. You watched as his cock sprung free, he was already hard. 

Your mouth watered at the sight. He slid down the pants and kicked them off. He stood in front of his computer and turned to the side. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and began stroking slowly. You knew he was showing off, you could see his stomach flexing as he jerked himself off.

You laid back against your pillows, watching him as he relaxed back into his chair. He hummed deeply and ran his fingers slowly up and down his shaft. “I didn’t think I’d be this turned on doing this.” He groaned as he gripped himself a bit tighter. “But honestly? I’m really into it.”

He stopped moving his hand and leaned forward to grab the toy from his desk. “Should I imagine this is you, honey?”

You felt a chill run down your spine. 

Kai reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. He clicked it open, pouring it directly over his tip. You watched the lube drip down his cock before poured a little more on. He placed the lube back on the desk and began spreading it all over himself. The slick sounds made only proved to turn you on more. 

He used his entire hand, covering it in the lube as he ran it up and down his erection slowly. He let out a low sound as he teased him self slowly. His dick glistened from the lube and you were practically mesmerized by the sight of it. 

He stopped moving, reaching over with his clean hand and grabbing the fleshlight from his desk. He took the hand covered in lube and used it to lube the hole of the fleshlight. He made a thoughtful noise as he got the toy nice and slick. 

You swallowed hard. He was diving right in, not much teasing or prep to be had tonight.

He positioned the toy against his tip, letting out a low hiss as he slid it down his erection. He gave it a few shallow pumps before going in deep. It covered almost his entire cock, and your mouth watered. A melodious moan drifted through your earbuds, “You feel so good, honey.” He whimpered as his hand began to move quicker.

You could move your eyes from the screen, but you certainly moved your hands. You slid a finger through your already wet folds. Kai pulled too much of a reaction from you. You got so ridiculously turned on from watching this man. 

“Fuck, I’m close already,” he moaned, “are you close, honey?”

You moaned out before you could even stop yourself. Kai must have been quite worked up by his new toy if he wasn’t edging himself tonight. Your own hand was moving quickly as well. Your fingers curled up inside your folds and your thumb brushed over your clit sporadically. 

“Where should I cum, honey? Do you want me to cum inside of you?”

Holy shit.

You adjusted yourself, falling to your back where you could still see the screen but your other hand could be brought into the mix. You added a second finger and rubbed your clit with vigor. 

“I want to cum inside of you. I want to fill you up.”

Fuck. His words drove straight to your core as you watched his cock disappear into the toy over and over again. He moaned, long and low; his hand stuttered, slowing it’s pace. You could physically see his cock throb with his orgasm.

You pushed harder, your fingers working quickly over your own body until you saw nothing but white as your release washed over you. You tried to catch your breath as you watched Kai pull the fleshlight off and his cum fall out. It spilled onto his lower stomach, making your toes curl at the sight.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “that was far more enjoyable than I thought it would be.” He chuckled, “I hope you guys enjoyed this little surprise with me. I’ll check in with you soon, okay?” He reached forward and the live stream ended.

You let out a happy sigh. Enjoy his surprise you most certainly did.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about the way Jongin was acting today. His voice dropped, his legs pressed against yours. He was either very tired or flirting with you, and flirty Jongin was what sparked your Kai thoughts in the first place.

You and Jongin were sitting incredibly close to each other. His thigh was pressed against yours and you were trying very hard not to focus in on how warm he was. He had the most adorable look of concentration on his face as he adjusted the flow chart you had created for your fake company. You wanted to concentrate on the project, but sitting this close to him was messing with your head.

“We have to present this next week, right?” He asked you, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Yes, next Wednesday.” You answered him.

He bit his lip in thought, “Hm, do you want to practice at some point?”

You nodded, “That would probably be a good idea, but where?” You looked around the coffee shop, it wasn’t exactly a proper place to practice speaking for a presentation. You supposed you could look into borrowing one of the library rooms. You would offer your apartment, but your roommate was in the nursing program and slept during the day.

Jongin looked over at you, from this close you could see the dark and light hues of brown that swam in his eyes. Fuck, you were turning into a real creep. “We could practice at my place, my roommate works most of the time. He’s never home.” He paused, “If you’re comfortable with that, of course!” He quickly added, looking back to the computer.

You saw the light pink shade on his cheeks and ears and tried not to swoon. It was too much. He was too cute, too kind, too everything. “We can practice at your place, if that’s okay. Better to not have any outside judgement.”

Jongin laughed, “True. So we can use this week to write each half and then get together this weekend?”

“Sounds good!” You answered him with a smile. On the inside you were panicking. Alone with Jongin? Not like anything would happen. You didn’t stand a chance with someone like him.

But still...alone in his home? The thought was making you sweat. 

You had been working with Jongin for two and a half weeks. Each time it took you a solid twenty minutes before your heart settled down from being in his presence. It helped to be in public with him, to have the school work to focus on. Up until this point you’d never really had to work too long with him. For the most part the two of you just split up the work and used the times together at the coffee shop to conjoin your work and turn it in. Your time with him was limited, it wasn’t like the two of you ever really hung out more than an hour or so and then went about your merry way.

When the weekend came, you had only grown more unnecessarily nervous. Jongin had texted you his address and set a time with you to come over Saturday afternoon. You stood in front of the door to his apartment for a solid minute or so before you got up the nerve to knock. You adjusted your bag nervously as you waited for what felt like forever before the door opened and revealed Jongin.

He smiled when he saw you, “Hello!” His smile was sweet, but his eyes looked almost sleepy. He was in a pair of loose sweats and a black t-shirt that was clinging to his body in a way that you really needed to not notice. His hair was a mess, but he didn’t seem to mind. Nor did he need to mind, the man was a walking wet dream. How anyone could look so handsome in something so simple was beyond your comprehension.

He let you inside and took your bags from you while you took off your shoes. “Sorry if the place is kind of a mess. I told Chanyeol to clean up because I had company coming. His definition of clean up and mine are apparently drastically different.”

You looked around his apartment, truly it wasn’t too messy. Outside of some clothes, school books, and video games it was otherwise a clean apartment for two young males. You waved your hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it.”

He led you into the the living room and you immediately set up your laptop to show him the half of the project you had been working on since you last met. 

Jongin leaned in closer, reading over your shoulder. You felt your heart begin to beat harder and faster. You could feel his warmth pressing into your arm, his breath at your ear. You tensed, your body getting ridiculously worked up at the slight physical contact. Something about being in his space, in his home, out of the public eye; it made you hyper-aware of everything he was doing. There was no distractions here, only Jongin and your school assignment.

“You okay?” His voice was low in your ear, something in your mind tingled in recognition.

You realized you were beginning to breath a bit heavier. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You answered tightly. You needed to get a grip on yourself, you were acting immature, not even able to be in the room alone with a cute boy.

Jongin reached forward and began to move his hand over yours. He changed something in your presentation, but you couldn’t even focus on the changes. You were focused on of every place his body was touching yours. “I think this looks better, what do you think?”

Why was he talking so differently? Almost as if he were trying to purposefully make his voice sound deep and flirty. And why, why did the voice remind you so much of Kai’s? You really needed to get out more, you were starting to associate way too much with Kai. You scooted away from Jongin and cleared your throat. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” You asked him with a shaky voice. You needed to take a moment and breath. 

“Yeah, you can use my bathroom. Just walk through my room it’s the first door on the right.” He pointed towards the hallway behind you. You didn’t hesitate to turn and give yourself as much space between yourself and Jongin. You headed straight into the bedroom without a second glance and into the bathroom.

You washed your hands in cold water and put them to your neck to cool off. You felt like a hormonal teenage girl with zero self control. Jongin was so attractive and maybe you shouldn’t have fallen so deep into Kai’s channel. You needed to take a break, you had masturbated yourself into a corner of hell.

You took a few deep breaths and headed out of the bathroom, satisfied with your pep talk. When you stepped out of the bathroom, you took a moment to look around the bedroom. It was a normal college boy’s room. He had a pile of dirty laundry next to the laundry basket, not inside of it. His bed wasn’t made, his laptop was open on his desk, his computer chair half-hazardously sitting next to his desk.

The feeling in the pit of your stomach came back. You looked closer at the dark pattern on the blanket on his bed and the posters sitting on the wall behind the bed. You glanced at the laptop, noticing the webcam lense sitting in the center top of the screen. Was it a coincidence that Jongin’s blue blanket was the same blue as Kai’s? Was it coincidence the poster that you’d only ever seen the bottom corner of was the exact same corner you’d barely paid attention to so many times from the comforts of your own computer screen?

Was this really happening or were you paranoid? You couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

You felt panic bubbling up in your chest as you stood frozen in your place in Jongin’s bedroom. Your mind was reeling in denial, you simply were going crazy. 

Right?

“You okay?” Jongin’s voice startled you out of your inner turmoil. You turned to find him standing in his doorway.

You turned to face him, taking in his appearance. You focused on the details, the way the veins of his hands ran up his hands, the bitten nails, the gorgeous dark skin you’d dreamed of so many times. Your eyes slid up to his long neck, strong jawline, and his pillowy pink lips. 

Jongin held up a hand, waving it in front of you. He spoke your name, “Hello? Are you alright? You look really pale.”

You were having an existential crisis, and tried desperately to focus on his worried face. “I’m sorry,” You managed to choke out. Your throat was far too dry, “I really don’t feel well.”

Jongin frowned, “Do you need a ride? I can call a cab. You look really bad, you shouldn’t walk home like that.”

You shook your head, “No that’s okay.” You made your legs move, pushing past Jongin to get back into the living room. You immediately shut your laptop and began to shove everything back into your bag.

“Let me walk with you then--”

“No!” You turned to him quickly, “I mean, really I’m okay. Just a little under the weather. I can make it home on my own.” You finished pushing your notes back into your bag and walked towards the door. “I’m really sorry to bail on you like this.”

“I’m more worried about you,” Jongin followed you, hovering nervously as you slipped your shoes on.

You faked a smile, one hand already on the doorknob ready for your escape. “I’ll be okay, Jongin.” You told him firmly, surprised you could still managed to talk in a calm voice.

Jongin bit his lip, his brows furrowed in worry. He was so cute and you almost felt bad. Almost. “Text me when you get home please?”

Okay, no you felt bad. He was actually worried for your well-being. Once again Jongin’s beautiful personality made your stomach flip. You nodded, “I will, promise.”

This seemed to appease him and he stood back, letting you leave. 

The walk home was of no help to you. Your thoughts were spinning and you were failing at convincing yourself that you were crazy. Well, you were crazy, but crazy for thinking Jongin was Kai. There was no way your sweet, beautiful, silly Jongin was Kai. The thought of Jongin speaking those dirty words into your ear just didn’t match up.

Yet….

There was something about the way Jongin was acting today. His voice dropped, his legs pressed against yours. He was either very tired or flirting with you, and flirty Jongin was what sparked your Kai thoughts in the first place. 

By the time you walked into your apartment your head was swimming. You wanted nothing more than to climb into your bed and go to sleep. Clearly you were in some strange dream. You just needed to wake up.

You kicked off your shoes and shuffled into your bedroom. You took your laptop out and set it open on your desk so it could charge. You took a seat and sighed heavily, opening your email out of sheer habit. 

You blinked at the new unopened email that propped up in your inbox. 

_kinkykai is going live in 30 minutes._

The email was sent twenty minutes earlier. You took a deep breath, a small plan formulating inside your head. You opened Chaturbate, logging into your account and waited. The black screen of kinkykai’s had a giant countdown clicker in the center of it. The chat screen was bubbling excitedly. Your knee bounced nervously as you waited.

This was silly. You felt a little more than ridiculous. However, you knew you wouldn’t rest easy until you knew the truth.

The screen blinked and suddenly you were staring at a very familiar black t-shirt and grey pair of sweatpants. Your heart started beating wildly in your chest.

“Hey, everyone.” Kai’s low deep voice rang out of your laptop. “My plans today fell through, do you like my surprise?” You couldn’t see his lips, but you could practically feel the smirk radiating out of him; it sent a wonderful tingle down your spine. Kai was sitting at his desk, his worn black t-shirt fitting perfectly against his body. The blue blankets behind him were still haunting your memories.

Your hands had a slight shake to them as you grabbed your phone and opened your messenger.

_> >Hey! I’m really sorry, I took the long way home. But I made it safely! Sorry again for bailing, I think I just need to rest._

You pressed send and held your breath, your full focus on your laptop in front of you. 

After only a couple of seconds you heard the distinct sound of vibration against a surface. Kai’s arm extended out of the screen. He was quiet for a moment, clearly messing with whatever he reached for. It was obvious his phone buzzed and he was checking it. He finally put said object down, “Are you guys ready?” Kai asked.

Your phone buzzed in your hand, causing you to jump. You glanced down to see a new message from Jongin. 

_> >I’m glad you made it home safely! Don’t worry about bailing. Get lots of rest and feel better okay? :)_

You felt the blood rush to your face.

It was him.

Jongin was Kai.

Kai was Jongin.

Your living, breathing sex dream was real and you were working on an accounting project with him.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were frozen in your seat, your entire felt as though you had sat in a tub of ice because of the way Jongin spoke before leaving. It wasn’t his voice.
> 
> It was Kai’s.

You succeeded in avoiding Jongin for the rest of the weekend, even skipping your Monday class. He had texted you a few times, but you had succeeded in giving him lame excuses. You weren’t sure how to handle your new found information on your study buddy. How many times had you touched yourself to his body, his voice, his actions? For crying out loud, you had seen Jongin’s dick.

You were spending another evening cooped up in your apartment, avoiding the outside world during your dilema. You were working diligently on some homework when your phone buzzed with a new notification. It was all too familiar, that little bubble from your email…

_kinkykai is now live_

You stared down at your phone screen until the notification went away. Before you knew what you were doing, your browser was open and you were staring at the bare chest of Kai...or, well, Jongin.

You shook your head, you couldn’t think about that. You went to click out of the browser at the exact moment Kai slipped his cock out of his pants.

You froze, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Alarm was ringing through your head. You needed to close this, to walk away. You were overstepping an invisible boundary that you had set for yourself. By leaving the window open, watching lithe fingers stroking a gorgeous cock.

You were too far gone. Your fingers left the mouse, moving down to your lap. Kai’s whispered grunts were leaving your laptop’s speakers and filling your room. The sounds went straight to your core. You felt yourself getting wet immediately. 

How did you get this weak? How did you let this beautiful man control your hormones and body so much?

And now you knew his face.

Your mind filled with Jongin’s face. His dark brows furrowed in pleasure as he stroked himself in front of a live audience. That image alone sent an emotion running through your veins that you couldn’t quite recognize. All you knew was that you were irrevocably turned on knowing that you knew Kai. 

You knew that he chewed obnoxiously loud, that he hated coffee, but love sweets. You knew he bit his fingernails and subconsciously rubbed his neck when he was thinking about something. You knew what he smelled like, what the warmth of his thigh pressed against yours. 

These thoughts drove you.

Well, more like drove your hand down your pants.

God, what were you doing?

Jongin was moaning now. You knew his telltale signs of being close to his orgasm. You hadn’t touched yourself in days. You were embarrassingly close already. You slid two fingers inside of yourself. Your palm dug into your clit, and your fingers moved vigorously inside of yourself.

Jongin moaned loudly, “....I’m close.”

Your own noises echoed his. You opened your eyes and watched his stomach muscles tense as his fingers moved quickly up and down his shaft. One more low grunt and he was spilling over his fingers. 

You felt yourself breach over into your own euphoria. You came with a low moan of Jongin’s name slip past your lips. You leaned back into your chair, breathing heavy as you watched Jongin clean himself up. He leaned forward in his desk chair. He was speaking, but the ringing in your ears kept you from focusing on his words.

He ended the live and you shut your laptop closed.

You sighed, how on earth were you going to ever face Jongin again? How were you going to look him in the eyes and work with him? You still had over a month of the semester left. You had to be in school Wednesday.

You knew you needed to be an adult about this. Be honest with Jongin, tell him what you knew. That’s what adults would do, right? But you were not a proper adult. And you were going to do the only natural thing that was to do.

You would avoid everything.  
______

Wednesday came and you had fully convinced yourself that you could act completely normal around Jongin. You woke up refreshed and ready to face the day. You got dressed, and even had time to get yourself coffee on the way to class. You strolled into your class with your head held high. You could do this.

Jongin was seated at his desk with his head down, his face buried into his arms, clearly asleep. You took a deep breath and walked over to his desk. You placed the smoothie against his bare arm, causing him to jump.

You took a seat next to him as he made a happy noise. “What’s this for?” He asked.

You grabbed your notebook from your bag and placed it on your desk. “It’s for bailing on you this weekend. Think of it as a small apology.” You turned to the last page of your notes.

“You don’t have to apologize. I just hope you’re feeling better, I missed you on Monday.”

You made your mistake then. You turned to get your first, good look at him since walking into the classroom. His gorgeous lips wrapped around the straw of his smoothie, his deep brown eyes bored into yours.

Your heart stopped beating. There was no way you could possibly keep pretending you did not know what this man’s dick looked like.

You forced yourself to swallow. “Yes, I’m feeling better.” You told him with a tight smile.

He grinned broadly at you, making your stomach do back flips. Luckily, the professor chose that moment to walk into the classroom. You tore your eyes away from the adonis next to you happily sipping his smoothie.

You knew you had to meet with Jongin after class. How were you going to sit with him for a couple of hours. It would be nearly impossible to sit closer to him, knowing what you knew. Seeing what you had seen.

Fortunately, Jongin saved you from your own dilema. After class ended he turned to you with a sinful looking pout. “I can’t meet up with you this afternoon. I promised Chanyeol I would do this music thing with him. I’m really sorry.”

You smiled and shook your head, “Don’t worry about it! I still have to catch up from missing work on Monday.”

He smiled broadly, “I wanted to ask you...we’re having a party Friday. Do you want to come? I’d promise it’s nothing too crazy, but Chanyeol’s friend’s would make liars out of me.” He chuckled, dimples in his cheeks showing as he grinned at you.

You couldn’t say no. Not when he was looking at you like that. You felt yourself nodding your head yes before your could stop yourself. “Yeah, sure. I’ll come.”

Jongin’s entire face, lit up when you said yes. “Good! I’ll text you the details tonight, okay?” He stood grabbing his now empty smoothie cup. “Thanks again for the drink.” He told you with a wink before heading out of the classroom.

You were frozen in your seat, your entire felt as though you had sat in a tub of ice because of the way Jongin spoke before leaving. It wasn’t his voice.

It was Kai’s.


	6. Part 6

You were so stupid.

You were staring at yourself in the mirror. Your black dress was way too short and way too tight. You were certainly looked as though you were trying too hard. You touched up your makeup and hair. You were overthinking everything. You weren’t even going to go to this stupid party. Yet as you sat through your Friday morning classes the more you craved seeing him again. You knew it was dangerous territory, but you just wanted to see him in his own home. 

Your roommate stuck her head in your doorway and gave you a once over. “Wow, where are you headed?” She asked.

“Jongin’s having a party. Typical college Friday night, I guess.” You tunrned to look at her, “Is this too much?”

She looked you over, “Well seeing as how Jongin is just a study buddy that you swear you’re not trying to fuck, that’s definitely a ‘fuck me’ dress.”

You frowned, “Alright, I’m changing.”

She laughed, “No, no! Seriously you look really hot. Don’t change.” She stepped closer to you. “You should go and have fun. You’ve been cooped up too much. Go have a couple of drinks and relax.”

You nodded and gave her a smile. “Alright, I can do the social thing for once.”

She gave you a wink, “Atta girl.”

Standing in front of the door to Jongin’s apartment once again questioning every choice you’d ever made in your life. Truly, if you could hardly stand being in class with Jongin how were you supposed to be in his freaking home?”

You swallowed down your fears and knocked on the door, the promise of alcohol driving you.

The door swung open and you were faced with a ridiculously tall boy who was wearing a small grey t-shirt that clung tightly to his lean body. “Hey!” He greeted you, his eyes sweeping over your body in a way that made your cheeks heat up. 

“Hey,” you answered back, “Jongin…invited me.” You told the boy as his eyes finally landed on your own.

The boy smiled, “Jongin!” He called over his shoulder. It was only one, full awkward moment before Jongin’s head popped up next to Chanyeol. When he saw you he grinned, saying your name happily.

The tall boys eyes widened in recognition of hearing your name. “Oh! Wow! You are not who I pictured you’d be.”

“Chanyeol!” Jongin scolded.

He quickly backpedaled, “No! I mean you’re kind of fucking hot. Like,” He turned to Jongin, “are you trying to….you know? ‘Cuz if not I will gladly step in here and--”

Jongin clamped a hand over Chanyeol’s mouth. “Sorry,” he spoke to you, “he’s drunk.” He turned Chanyeol around and pushed him into the apartment. “Baek!”

A shorter boy appeared with a flushed face.

“Chanyeol needs some water.” Jongin told him. The boy didn’t even question him. Instead he slid his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him towards the kitchen, giggling about something.

Jongin turned back to you with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about that, he took pre-gaming to a new level tonight. Anyway, thank you for coming! You look…” Jongin’s voice trailed off as he finally gave you his full attention. His jaw dropped and you were suddenly very happy you chose the dress that you did. “Wow…” He spoke, “You look amazing!”

You couldn't help but bite your lip and smile shyly. “Thank you.”

Jongin gave you a smile that made your insides churn in a good way. “Well then, can I get you a drink?”

You nodded and followed Jongin into his apartment towards the kitchen. The apartment had quite a few people in it; some faces looked vaguely familiar.

Jongin walked over to the counter where bottles of hard liquor lined the wall. “Do you have a preference?” He asked you over his shoulder.

“Rum,” you answered him.

He grabbed you a red plastic cup and began mixing you a drink. He turned and handed it to you with a tilt of his lips. 

“Thank you,” You told him, your fingers brushed his as you took it.

“Are you feeling better?” Jongin asked you.

You nodded as you sipped your drink.

He smiled broadly at you, “I’m glad. I missed you this week.” His smile moved, the tilt of his lips curled into a smirk that caused goosebumps to rise across your skin.

You definitely could not mistake the flirting this time around. You took a bigger swallow of the alcoholic beverage in order to calm your nerves. The darkness in Jongin’s gaze was making you feel hot all over. The song rolling in the background changed and suddenly the group of kids in the apartment began to cheer. The music began pumping through the tiny space. 

Jongin watched you for a moment before tilting his head towards his living room. “Do you like to dance?”

You took another long drink from your cup, “I’m not very good,” you confessed.

He smiled, “I didn’t ask if you could dance. I asked if you liked to dance.”

You found yourself grinning and leaving your cup to be long forgotten in the kitchen. You tried desperately not to overthink the way Jongin had reached down and grabbed your wrist to pull you with him into the little crowd that had formed in his living room. 

The bass was booming through the room and the alcohol was finally beginning to thrum through your body. You let yourself let go.

Jongin’s hands found your waist and the two of you began moving to the beat of the music. Jongin’s movements were nothing short of sinful. A fact that came as no surprise after knowing his secret life. You found that you didn’t have to try as hard to keep up with him.

Jongin moved with you, he acclimated to the way you danced and your body molded against his. You were so close you could see the slightest sheen of sweat forming at the base of his neck. You felt a drip of sweat slide down your back You were way too relaxed from the alcohol and endorphins running through your veins. 

Your hands wrapped around Jongin’s neck on their own accord. You weren’t sure what you were doing, but you let hormones and the buzz of the party lead the way. The song was upbeat, but you felt as though everything around you was moving in slow motion. Jongin was leaning towards you. You knew you weren’t imagining things. You weren’t imagining the way his eyes looked down at your lips. You weren’t imagining his hot breath ghosting across your cheeks. 

You definitely weren’t imagining the press of his lips against yours.

It was like something in your chest exploded. You were kissing Jongin in the middle of his living room. He tasted sweet with the bitter hint of alcohol as a chaser. 

With a subtle reminder that liquor was apart of this scenario you abruptly pulled yourself away from him. 

He stopped moving, confusion in his eyes as he looked down at you.

“I’m sorry,” You heard yourself tell him. “I just need some air.”

You pushed him away gently and made your way through the small apartment. You followed a familiar path into the closed bedroom with the messy handwritten note saying “do not enter” taped to the front of it. You shut the door behind you and let out a slow breath. The dark calm of the room stilled your flurry of nerves.

The door opened behind you and you turned to see Jongin’s face full of concern. “Are you okay?” He asked you as he stepped inside his room, closing the door behind him. “I’m so sorry. I thought….I shouldn’t have assumed you wanted to--”

“Jongin.” You interrupted his speech. “You don’t need to apologize, that’s not why I left.”

Jongin looked at you confused, “It’s not?”

You shook your head, “No.” You told him honestly. “Listen, I think there’s something I should tell you--”

Jongin’s bedroom door flung open and a very pale Chanyeol practically fell inside of the room. “Baekhyun is hooking up with some girl in my room.” He told you both with a pout before suddenly running into Jongin’s bathroom. The distinct sounds of vomiting soon followed and you watched Jongin struggle to choose where to keep his attention.

“Go take care of your friend.” You told him gently, making the decision for him. “We can talk later.” You promised, although a part of you just wanted to run and never think of Jongin or kinkykai ever again.

Jongin hesitated, watching you carefully before he turned and headed into the bathroom to check on Chanyeol. You wasted no time running out of the room and leaving the apartment in your dust.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn’t breathe. If Jongin knew you knew….you shook your head in disbelief. There was no way. 
> 
> Was there?

The next morning you woke up feeling groggy and confused. You’d allowed yourself to develop real feelings for Jongin. This fact alone was not surprising. What was surprising was that Jongin seemed to be somehow attracted to you as well. And while you knew alcohol was involved in the previous night’s events, you also knew neither of you weren’t that intoxicated when he kissed you.

You sat up suddenly and touched your lips, Jongin had kissed you. He kissed you and it was a good kiss.

You fell back into your pillows and groaned. What were you supposed to do? Do you tell Jongin you knew what he did online? Do you not tell him? Do you push through the final two weeks of your semester and put this entire ordeal behind you?

As you sluggishly moved through your day you pondered these questions. Your brain felt heavy and you could feel anxiety building through your chest. 

You decided the best course of action was to clean.

You took to cleaning your apartment thoroughly, making sure to touch the places that hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. You went through each room with your bucket of supplies and scrubbed everything down. You dusted, vacuumed, did laundry, washed dishes, and organized your closet. 

You knew you were avoiding the problem at hand, but you hated confrontation and a part of you was in heavy denial that someone as beautiful as Kim Jongin could have any sort of feelings for you whatsoever. 

When your apartment was sparkling you took a long, hot shower; taking your time to try to let your body relax and your mind not wander back to the feelings of perfectly plush lips against your own. 

You left your bathroom feeling a bit lighter and thoughtlessly checked your phone before getting dressed. You almost dropped your towel when you saw Jongin’s name on your phone screen. 

_> >Hey! Are you home by chance?_

You contemplated not answering him. You contemplated lying. You contemplated throwing your phone out of your three-story window. 

Instead you just responded honestly.

_> >Yeah, what’s up?_

_> >Check your email._

You were confused. You had anticipated him bringing up the previous night’s events, but maybe he was just as good as you at avoiding feelings. You fully expected to open your e-mail and see something to do with your school project when the inbox loaded.

Instead, you saw something that made your heart stop beating and try to dislodge itself from your chest.

_Chaturbate: userkinkykai going live in ten minutes! Be sure to check out his new show!_

You refreshed the page once, twice, and a third time. Nothing outside of spam cluttered your inbox. Nothing from Jongin. Nothing from school. Only a notification that the man of your dreams was about to beat his dick off in front of a live audience.

Did he know?

You couldn’t breathe. If Jongin knew you knew….you shook your head in disbelief. There was no way. 

Was there?

You sat through every single moment in your mind that you had shared with Jongin. Your username on Chaturbate was some generic stripper sounding nickname you made up on the spot. You never left your phone out when you were with Jongin. The only thing he ever had seen was your laptop and you’d never left it out.

Except when you were at his apartment. You had been so freaked out about being so close to him that you fled the room and left your laptop opened. You didn’t think he’d snoop in such a way, but you you did have another theory. 

You opened a new tab, and there, to your horror, it sat. Google in all of it’s tab remembrance showing your top ten most visited sites; showed Chaturbate in the bottom row. Had you gotten that bad? It was in your top ten? You audibly groaned and shoved your face in your palms, rubbing it gently. Jongin could have easily opened a new tab to look something up while you “went to the bathroom” and saw the link. 

Had he clicked it? How much did he know? You couldn’t even remember how long you had been in his room before he came after you. 

You sighed, regardless of how he knew, you now had a decision to make.

Open the live viewing or don’t. 

You sat back in your chair and took a deep breath. What was the worst that would happen? He knew and he exposed you? Why would he tell you to watch him? 

You were being ridiculous. You needed to stop thinking and just...watch the hottest guy you’d ever met in person jerk off online.

What did you have to lose?

You clicked the link and watched the screen load, he had already started. He was sitting naked on his familiar computer chair. He had his had wrapped around his beautiful cock. Your breath shook at the sight of him. 

He leaned forward for a moment, bringing his lips and chin into view of the camera. “Ah, there you are…” He whispered.

You couldn’t breath. You watched Jongin lean back into his seat and start stroking his beautifully hard dick with a low groan. As always you couldn’t see his face on the screen but somehow you knew exactly what it looked like. Your brain painted a beautiful picture of what he looked like blissed out in pleasure. 

The veins in his arms were prominent and his biceps bulged with the movements he made. You couldn’t help but think he was flexing a little more than he usually did. Was it because of you? The idea that he was putting on a show just for you was still so foreign, yet soaked your panties.

You had kissed him, danced with him, felt the warmth of his body next to yours. You knew what his hands felt like as they pulled you through his home. You knew what his lips tasted like when they were pressed against yours.

You lost yourself. Pants and panties long discarded to the side, your fingers played with your core while you let your mind wander further into the abyss. 

What did his skin taste like? What would his cock taste like heavy on your tongue? What if his noises were because of you. Those gorgeous deep moans floating directly into your ears without the medium of a laptop in the way.

What if you made him cum?

Jongin’s moans were floating into your room, the levels of them getting higher, faster, breathier as he got closer and closer to his end. 

You were too quick, moving your fingers inside of yourself in a way that you knew would send you straight over the edge. White hot euphoria rushed through your limbs as you cried out Jongin’s name. You leaned back in your chair, toes still curled and limbs still heavy. You blinked your eyes open just in time to watch Jongin released all over his hand and stomach. 

Your breath hitched as you watched him, his stomach heaving to catch his own breath. He reached over, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hands clean. Sitting up a bit straighter he started speaking to the camera, but your own ears were still ringing and you couldn’t focus on his words.

The live viewing ended, leaving you with nothing but a blank screen. You were still coming down from your high when your phone buzzed, startling you. You lifted the screen to see a message from Jongin.

_> >That one was for you._

You stared at the screen blankly for a long time before slowly putting your phone down.

“Fuck.”


	8. Final

There was no avoiding Jongin after that. Regardless of the whirlwind of emotions that trucked through your brain. Your accounting project was due in a week and you had to finish it with him.

You were banking on your normal coffee shop Monday after class. Surrounded by groups of people there was no way he’d be able to bring up what he did in his private life.

And the fact that you watched him do it.

What you weren’t banking on was Jongin being sick on Monday and not showing up to his class. 

_> >Hey, I’m so sorry. I had to take Chanyeol to an audition downtown this morning. We will be back in time for dinner. We can meet at my place, I’ll get takeout!_

You knew the amount of work you both had left to do. How were you supposed to tell him no? You sighed, reluctantly agreeing to go to Jongin’s home later that night.

You took the rest of the day and focused on studying and getting your homework finished. The only nice part of your Jongin torment was the amount of work you had completed. You didn’t usually work so well under stress.

You got on top of your homework, but by the time you were standing in front of Jongin’s door you were your usual bundle of nerves. You knocked and waited, holding your breath until Jongin swung open the door.

His smile both made you sigh comfort and in disbelief. Jongin was stunning, wearing a t-shirt and pair of skinny jeans that were sinful. 

“Hey!” He greeted you happily. You were surprised when he stepped forward and pulled you into a hug. Your body heated with a flush; breathing in Jongin’s scent made you light-headed.

When he pulled back, Jongin led you into his apartment. “How was class?” He asked you over his shoulder.

“Good,” You answered. You watched his back as he walked through his living room. Your mind was screaming to just tell him everything. Instead you smiled at him as he turned to look at you. “How was Chanyeol’s audition?”

He grinned happily, “He killed it. He’s going to DJ on the weekends at this club downtown.”

“Wow!” You were surprised, but then again, you didn’t know that much about Chanyeol. “Good for him.”

Jongin nodded before looking around the room nervously. “I left everything on my laptop in my room.” He gestured behind him, “Can you come in there with me to look it over?”

You felt like running away, Jongin’s bedroom was the last place you wanted to be; but you agreed and followed Jongin further into his apartment. When you got into the bedroom you hovered nervously in the doorway.

Jongin turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Before we get into it...can we talk?”

You swallowed hard, a part of you filled with relief at getting all over with. You nodded silently, taking a tentative step into his bedroom. 

Jongin took deep breath. “I guess I maybe should have thought this through. I have a bad habit of just diving into things and worrying about the consequences later.” He looked up at you, “I like you...a lot actually. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but as we’ve worked on this project together...I started crushing on you pretty hard. I didn’t know that you knew about me. Not until you came over to work on the project. I opened your browser and as I searched something the website popped up. I got curious and just had to see. After that I began to notice you acting nervous around me. I know that I should have just told you, but I was afraid you would freak out. Then we kissed and I just decided to go for it. I remembered your username. And then...you actually logged on and stayed. I just needed to clear the air. I like you. I know that you know I cam and I don’t care.” Jongin let out a shaky breath and you noticed the way he wrung his fingers together. “So…” he continued, “that being said. How long have you known?”

Your stomach was in knots. Your head was reeling. “I figured it out the day I came over here. When I came into your bathroom.” You let out a dry laugh, “Probably at the exact same time you saw my computer.” You took another step closer to him. “I promise, I had no idea it was you until I came in here.”

Jongin nodded, “I believe you.” He smiled gently, “So….you figured it out when I did. Were you ever going to tell me?”

There was a slight tilt of Jongin’s lip that made you think he was starting to tease you. 

“Yes, but then you kissed me! And Chanyeol threw up and you….the next day…” You felt yourself growing hot remembering the day after the kiss. “I guess I still haven’t fully wrapped my head around it.”

“Do you like me?” He asked you, the curl of his lips growing.

You knew you were flushed with embarrassment. “Yes.”

Jongin smiled fully, “That’s a relief.” He stepped toward you, placing his hands on your hips. “For a second there I really thought you were going to leave me hanging.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m going crazy over all of this. Forgive me for not being fully articulate right now. 

Jongin chuckled and pulled you closer to him, “I won’t lie, it’s kind of nice to know I drive you as crazy as you drive me.”

You couldn’t wrap your head around this fact. That Jongin actually seemed to have feelings for you. Yet here you were, in his room, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes while his hands slid from your hips around your back. He was smiling softly as he leaned towards you and pressed his lips to yours. You felt your head swimming as his lips moved against yours. You didn’t think you’d ever really wrap your head around the fact that Jongin liked you. Even as he kissed you in his bedroom. 

All thoughts left your head quickly when Jongin deepened the kiss. He nibbled on your bottom lip and you let him slide his tongue into your mouth. You let out a noise of happiness, savoring every movement and every taste that was Jongin.

You felt him tug you forward, leading you closer to his desk. He spun you both around, lips never leaving yours as he lowered you down into his computer chair. He boxed you in, his hands perched on either arm rest of the chair. He slowly pulled away from you, leaving you completely breathless. 

You looked up at him confused, was he really going to expect you to get school work done after he kissed you like that?

Jongin smiled sinfully down at you as if he were reading your thoughts, “I have one more confession,” He murmured gently with another nip at your lips. 

You could barely register his words. You were sitting in the exact chair you’d watched him perform in numerous times. “What is it?” You croaked out, your voice already gone just from his kisses.

“I’ve jerked off on this exact chair so many times. And do you know what got me off?” He leaned in further, you could feel the heat of his breath ghosting over your lips. 

You shook your head, no longer trusting yourself to speak out loud. Jongin had officially invaded all of your senses and you were letting yourself get lost in him completely.

“You.” He answered lowly.

You whimpered out loud, tilting your chin up and finding his lips again. The kiss was heated now, your hands sliding around his neck as you held him close to you, trying to convey your emotions inside of the kiss.

He ended the kiss slowly, leaning back enough to be able to look into your eyes. “Now I’m going to get you off in this chair.” You told you before promptly dropping to his knees.

You felt all of the air leave your lungs. Your ears were ringing as blood rushed through your body and your mouth went dry.

Jongin’s hands hand moved to your jean covered thighs and his eyes washed over you with such hunger it made your core ache. When his gaze got up to yours he gave your legs a squeeze. “Take off your pants,” He whispered hoarsely. 

You moved before your brain could catch up to what was going to happen. You were done overthinking this. You wanted to let go, to feel, to drown in Jongin.

Your jeans were tight and you felt a little ridiculous at how much wiggling it took to get them down your legs. Although, the look on Jongin’s face made it well worth it. 

He sat back on his legs with his mouth hanging open as he watched you. “I changed my mind,” he finally spoke after a moment, “I want you naked.” He locked his eyes on yours, “Take it all off.”

Gone was the quiet voice of comfort Jongin used. Now the tone was different, but it was one that you had heard many times before.

You did as you were told, arousal warmed your entire body as you undressed in front of him until you were completely bare. “What about you?” You eventually found the voice to ask him, unable to handle so much focus on yourself.

He chuckled lowly, “You’ve already got to see me naked a few times. That’s not very fair since I haven’t seen you yet is it, honey?”

You felt the heat of a blush rise to your face. You shook your head silently as Jongin scooted closer to you. His warm hands were back to your thighs. He used the slightest pressure to push your legs apart. You felt the sudden shyness of exposure. It had been a good while since you’d been with another person like this. 

As if sensing your reluctance, Jongin leaned forward and pressed sweet kisses to your legs. You felt a shiver run down your back as his breath tickled the sensitive skin. You let out a soft hiss as his teeth came out and nipped where his lips had been.

His eyes roamed all over your body, soft and secure. “You’re gorgeous,” He whispered, leaving another kiss dangerously close to your core. “I can’t wait to make you cum for me.” With that he leaned forward and brought his tongue in between your legs. 

Your mind went blank, your legs subconsciously spreading further apart for Jongin. His tongue was swirling over your clit and you couldn’t stop the noises that immediately left your lips. You felt his hands slide up and down your thighs, his own noises of contentment vibrating against your skin. His eyes glanced up at you and one of his hands cupped your breast.

You felt his fingers tease one of your nipples. You cried out, your hips subconsciously moving against Jongin’s tongue. You felt your body begin to tingle, your toes curled at the feeling of pleasure building. 

Jongin paused, sitting back and looking over you. His hand dragged down your chest and abdomen slowly, leaving a fire in its wake. You both watched his fingers dance down between your legs. Very slowly he slid a finger inside of you. You felt your chest burst with air and your back arched away from the chair. 

Jongin hummed thoughtfully, he whispered a curse before leaning back in and fluttering his tongue over your clit. With the added stimulation of his finger you felt yourself beginning to topple of the edge. You moaned out his name as one of your hands found its way into his thick brown hair. “I’m close,” You whimpered to him, not quite able to say much more.

Jongin moaned in answer. You felt his finger curl up inside of you. His mouth and tongue moving in sinful ways. Your grip in his hair tightened and you moaned his name as your body reached its climax. You felt all of your limbs go weak as Jongin pushed you through your orgasm. When you finally came down from your high Jongin left a wet kiss on the inside of your thigh.

He stood up and leaned forward, pressing his lips passionately against yours. “God, you’re sexy,” He whispered between kisses. 

You whimpered helplessly as he pulled away slowly. “Be mine?” He asked you quietly. He stood up quickly, “I mean,” he fumbled over his words, “I’d be yours...we’d be….” He laughed nervously, “I’m sorry. Let me try again.” He leaned forward and cupped your cheek. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

You grinned happily, “Yes, of course I will.”

He kissed you again, your heart fluttered in your chest. When Jongin pulled away you gave him a knowing look. “You know….I came over here to study….”

A wolfish grin spread across his lips. “Or….we could study after…”

“After what?”

He grabbed your arm and pulled you up out of his chair. His lips were on your neck. He turned you around and backed you towards his bed. He laid you back on it slowly, letting you sink into the mattress below you. 

His lips never left your skin. They moved slowly down your chest before capturing your nipple. His fingers tickled at the skin of your hips.

“You know,” You whispered hoarsely, “I think we deserve to be even on the whole naked thing now.”

Jongin chuckled, he sat up and gave you a smoldering look. “You want to see it all in real life, hm?”

You felt your face heat up, “Shut up. I mean I’m the only one naked and it’s not fair!” You pouted up at him, only causing his smile to grow.

He leaned down and kissed away your pout. “Alright.” He sat up straight and pulled off his shirt.

Your mouth went dry, and you watched Jongin climb off of the bed and unzip his jeans. You slowly began to regret asking him to take his clothes off. The tease was very slowly pushing his jeans and underwear down off of his hips.

It hit you that you were really about to see Jongin naked. In front of you. No computer to hide your drooling and rapid breath. 

You knew you were openly ogling his body. It was a sight to behold. The camera did absolutely nothing for Jongin.

Then again, it was different because you knew him. He wasn’t an anonymous boy you were watching jerk off on a camera. He was Jongin. He was the sweet, sleepy boy in your Accounting class that had an abnormally deep voice and big brown eyes. He was the same guy that could clear a table of food and had a weird squeaky laugh when he thought something was funny. You didn’t know everything about him, but what you had learned had burrowed into your heart and bloomed into something real. This wasn’t Kai standing in front of you. This was Jongin. 

And he was yours now.

Jongin was climbing back on the bed and you met him halfway, lips crashing into each other. You were filled with an entirely renewed need of the man kissing you. You wanted to feel every inch of his bare skin. You wanted to make him feel good, just as good as he made you feel. You gave his shoulders a firm push until you had him on his back on the bed. 

You made quick work of straddling his hips. You smiled down at him as you slid your fingers down his chest and stomach. You watched with delight as his muscles contorted beneath your touch. His eyes were hooded as you moved down his body. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his stomach.

You slowly began moving your way down his body. You paused above his cock, hard and leaking precum from it’s tip. You licked your lips, savoring the moment of finally getting Jongin’s dick in your mouth. 

He sucked in a breath as your enveloped his head past your lips. Your tongue pressed against the soft skin, relishing in the low moan that sounded from Jongin’s throat. You hummed back happily as you took as much of him that you could get in your mouth. 

You moved up and down his shaft a few times. You sucked and licked at his head, your fingers wrapping around him. You stroked him a few times, your mouth chasing your hand. Jongin moaned your name lowly, “Stop, stop…” He whispered lowly as he wrapped his fingers around your wrist to hold you still. 

He sat up, pulling you with him. He pressed his lips to yours, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and Jongin pulled away from you slowly. He laid back down on the bed, leaning to his side and digging around in the drawer of his night stand, pulling out a condom. 

You leaned back far enough, taking the condom from him and opening it quickly. You watched his face as you rolled the latex down his erection. His eyes found yours and you slowly positioned your core right above him. 

As you slid down his cock slowly, the feeling of being filled made your toes curl. Your walls stretched around him so perfectly and you couldn’t stop the moans that floated past your lips. You felt Jongin’s hands slide up your thighs and rest along your hips. He guided you as you rocked up and down on him.

Jongin made a noise as you swivelled your hips particularly hard. His fingers gripped your hips harder. “Fuck, baby.” He grunted, “Don’t stop.” You felt him thrust up into you with more force. You moaned loudly and mimicked the motion again and again.

Jongin’s hips met yours every time. His hands slid up your stomach and cupped your breasts. His thumbs grazed over your nipples and you whimpered his name. Jongin bit his lip as he watched you with a heated gaze. His hands suddenly stopped and dropped to your waist. In a flash you were on your back.

Jongin hovered over you with a wicked smirk. “Sorry, I just really can’t let you come without me on top of you.” He thrust back in you, causing you to arch your back against him.

“I want to see you fall apart for me.” He whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours.

You whimpered and Jongin really started thrusting into you. He pulled your leg up to his side, getting deeper into you. Your own hands slid around his neck, keeping him down to your level. The kisses you shared were sloppy but all you wanted was to taste Jongin, to feel Jongin.

He thrust you into the mattress, shaking the entire bed with every snap of his hips. Warmth began filling the pit of your stomach, the familiar twinge of your climax coming over you. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging on the thick locks with a low moan.

Jongin pulled away from your mouth and looked down at you with a dark chocolate gaze. “That’s it,” he murmured hotly, “cum for me again. Let me see you, honey.”

You tried to keep your eyes on him but as your body was pushed over the edge you felt yourself move to cloud nine. Your eyes fluttered closed and your body stiffened beneath him. His name fell from your lips as you came down from your high.

Jongin’s lips were on your neck and shoulder. His teeth nipped wherever his mouth went. You felt his fingers digging into the skin of your legs. You pulled his face above yours kissing him passionately. “Your turn,” You whispered against his lips.

Jongin whined and looked down at you with wide eyes before kissing you so hard your teeth smashed against each other. A low groan sounded against your lips and you felt him still above you. 

Jongin came down from his own high with a breathy sigh as he collapsed down next to you on the bed. You turned to look at him, the two of you completely out of breath.

Jongin smiled at you and you felt yourself lose your breath in a completely different way. “Hi,” you whispered to him after a moment of silence.

“Hi,” He whispered back.

You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your lips.

Jongin leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours quickly. “We should probably finish that project...or at least put some clothes on because you’re too tempting for words.”

You grinned happily at him and nodded in agreement. “Yes. School first. Then food probably.” You went to sit up, but Jongin stopped you.

He pulled you back into him for another heated kiss. “And then dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been this nervous about posting a story in awhile. I’ve been putting off the ending of this story for two reasons. One, I’m not confident in how it ended. Two, ending this story is scary because I’ve been in such a dry spell with my writing in the last two years and my stories are coming further and far between. I don’t want it to be another 6 months before I have a single unique thought. I want to finish my open-ended stories, but I’m struggling. Anyway, I really hope you receive this well. I also plan on having a bit of an epilogue and possibly a bonus story to expose some fun easter eggs I hid in this story that only 2 or 3 people have noticed hehe.
> 
> Anyway, that being said you can find me on tumblr @thesammtimes for fun edits and more stories.


End file.
